Wishes
by Tory-H
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Que sucedería si un día despiertas en el cuerpo de otra persona?, ¿Y si es una chica?, pues esto le pasó a Leo, ahora por culpa de un deseo deberá conseguir que sus 3 hermanos se enamoren y se le declaren para volver a la normalidad, ¿Que pasará con Karai y Abril?...LxK DxA RxOc MxOc (No es Yaoi)</html>
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! :D _

_Bueno, pues ya tenía pensada esta historia desde hace tiempo cuando ví una película con mis hermanos, se llama "Este cuerpo no es mío" la recomiendo mucho Xd, bueno, ya he aclarado pero este fic no es yaoi, sino comedia romántica. LxK DxA MxOc RxOc_

_Empresas Tory presenta (?_

_Con las participaciones especiales de:_

**Julxanxmi11** _como Ema._

**Victoria-Howlett23** _como Vitu_

_Sin más, el capítulo. Contiene algunas palabritas uwu_

**_AVISO: TMNT no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: ¡¿Cambio de cuerpo?!<strong>

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose extraño, observó que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que estaba en un cuarto con las paredes rosa. Algunos trofeos de gimnasia, instrumentos de pintura y un estante con libros.

La pared adornada por posters de varios personajes, la mayoría chicos y...¡¿Chicos?!. ¿Por que tendría esas cosas en su habitación?

Se sentó en la cama, notando que estaba acolchonada, suave y unas cobijas moradas, definitivamente no estaba en la guarida. Intentó pararse cayendo al suelo, lo que ocasionó que se llevara un fuerte golpe por enredarse en las cobijas.

Notó algo que lo dejó helado..

¡¿Manos humanas?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Se cubrió la boca, claramente escuchó un grito femenino...no había sido él, no podía ser él...¡¿O sí?!

Las manos eran delgadas, con la piel de un tono blanco y suave, pudo notar cinco dedos, lo que lo asustó más. ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?, iba a volver a gritar cuando un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes abrió de golpe la puerta.

Chico: ¿Ema?, ¿Que te pasó?-Sonrió-¿Acaso te topaste con un espejo?-Bromeó el muchacho viendo a su hermana-¿Traes lentes de contacto?-Su hermana tenía los ojos amielados y el cabello castaño como él...pero algo andaba mal, sus ojos eran azules, de un tono algo oscuro.-¿Ema me estás escuchando?-Se encorvó frente a la muchacha...que se quedó helada por la cercanía entre ella y el humano.

X: Ah...-Se asustó aún más al escuchar su propia voz, era de una chica, no pudo contestarle a su "hermano" por el pánico que sintió.

Chico: ¿Hola?, Henry llamando a Ema-Le acarició la cabeza-Tienes cabeza de araña, báñate y péinate, quedan 2 horas para la escuela...y por favor no grites-El chico salió de su habitación.

La "chica" intentó pararse como pudo, pero de nuevo cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho...pero esta vez le había dolido más de lo normal. Soltó un quejido mientras se agarraba del tocador para no estrellar la cara contra el piso, entonces vio algo que le heló la sangre.

¡¿Una chica?!, ¡¿EL REFLEJO DE UNA CHICA?!

Una cabellera alborotada castaña con mechas doradas, que llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y preciosos ojos azul marino se hallaban reflejados en el espejo, tocó el vidrio dándose cuenta de lo que pasó. Estaba en el cuerpo de una chica. ¡Leo estaba en el cuerpo de una chica!

Lo que más llamó su atención fue la ropa que vestía, una blusa morada de cuadros...desabrochada, por fortuna cubría el área donde momentos atrás se había dado el golpe más doloroso de su corta vida.

Se desmayó de la impresión, cayendo en las cobijas pero la blusa aún lo cubría...por fortuna. ¿Cuál era la razón de que Leonardo estuviera en este lío?

Muy fácil, fue la estupidez que había echo la noche anterior.

**-Flash Back-**

Los chicos se encontraban en el típico patrullaje nocturno, esa noche tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con el clan del pie. Bueno, a Leo le gustaba tener encuentros con Karai de vez en cuando, pero no que ella intentara matarlo.

Leo: Cuanto tiempo-Chocaron sus espadas

Karai: Vaya. vaya, ¿Tenías ganas de verme?-Coqueteó un poco, le gustaba ver las reacciones del muchacho.

Leo: ¿Q-Que?, Claro que no-Negó con un leve sonrojo-¡Nunca querría ver a una fastidiosa como tu!

Metió la pata, metió la pata muy adentro, nunca se le debe responder así a una mujer, y menos a una con complejo de asesina...y tenía una espada. Se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, demasiado.

Karai: ¿Que...dijiste?-Apretó los dientes, y empezó una verdadera batalla-¡¿A quién llamas fastidiosa?!-Sin pensarlo dos veces intentaba propinarle un golpe, pero fallaba, él la esquivaba con agilidad, sin embargo Karai siguió hasta que le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire a la tortuga azul.

Leo: Ba-ah-Cayó al suelo adolorido, ella era realmente fuerte cuando estaba enojada.

Raph: Jajaja, ¿Vas a dejar que te gane una chica Bobonardo?-Lo señaló con el dedo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Donnie y Mikey lo ayudaron a levantarse, mientras Karai se acercaba lentamente a él, lo soltaron y cobardemente retrocedieron, dejando solo a su hermano.

Leo: ¿Ahora que?

Karai: Nos veremos pronto..Sayonara-Saltó hacia atrás, dejando a todos confundidos, ¿Estaba enojada y ahora feliz?. La peli-negra era un nudo de confusión para el líder.

Mikey: A eso se le llama Bipolaridad-Bromeó

Donnie: Es extraña...¿Estás bien Leo?

Raph: Jajaja una chica te pateó el trasero-Señaló con su dedo acusador soltando carcajadas.

Leo: Desearía entender a las mujeres..

Esa última frase fue la culpable de todo, nunca debió decir algo como eso, los 4 jóvenes mutantes se fueron a la guarida sin preocupación alguna, aunque al entrar pasaron cosas extrañas.

Leo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y cayó al suelo inconsciente, fue lo último que vio la noche anterior.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Mientras de vuelta en la realidad una chica abría los ojos, topándose con los ojos amielados de su hermano mayor Henry.

Henry: Al fin despertaste. Creía que te habías desmayado por lo de anoche

¿Lo de anoche?, ¡¿Que changos pasó anoche?!

"Ema": ¿Quién eres?, ¡No te acerques!-Lo empujó, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la cama.

Henry: ¿Así me agradeces por recogerte del suelo y acostarte?, estabas tirada en el piso...Ema...¿Que te pasa?, estás más extraña de lo normal

"Ema": Oh..yo..recordé que..debo ir a ver a unas amigas más tarde-Sonrió forzada mente, le daba miedo estar ahí, en esa casa desconocida.

Henry: Bien, pues no vayas a la escuela si te sientes mal, tu sensual hermano mayor dará un aviso-Le sonrió

"Ema": Oh...si...claro..bueno vete de aquí para que pueda cambiarme-Empujó al muchacho hasta la puerta y la cerró en su cara, mientras gritaba en su interior.-"¿Que?...¡¿Que?!...¡¿QUE QUE?!"

Se miró al espejo de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que la ropa que vestía era muy ligera, solo esa blusa delgada con los botones desabrochados y en la parte inferior una pieza de ropa interior color rosa, con algunos dibujos de conejitos.

Se sonrojó por ver el cuerpo, no era exactamente el de una modelo pero estaba muy bien, suspiró y se calmó, pensando algo.

Si él estaba en ese cuerpo...¿Quién estaba en el suyo?...Oh no.

-¿Que tal?-Escuchó una voz femenina detrás de "ella"

-¡AHP!-Se cubrió la boca observando lo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos.-¡Un insecto!-Tomó un paraguas de quién sabe donde e intento darle a la cosa voladora que soltaba un pequeño brillo.

-¡Yo no soy un insecto!-Habló una pequeña voz esquivando los golpes del paraguas, hasta que le dio y salió volando chocando con el ropero.

-Uh te maté...bueno perdóname-Se lamentó la muchacha aún con susto por aquella criatura. Era una especie de personita con alas.

-¡¿Por que me golpeas?!-Salió volando dando pequeños puñetazos a la mejilla de la chica, que la tomó por las alitas y la miró fijamente.-¡¿Que haces?!...¡Suéltame!..¡¿Así me agradeces por cumplir tu deseo?!-Pataleaba la criatura del tamaño más pequeño que una mano.

-¿Deseo?...¿Que deseo?-Preguntó mirando fijamente a la cosa voladora, tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes...muy diminuta.-¡Habla insecto!

-Tu pediste un deseo, querías volverte una chica

-¡¿Quién pediría eso?!

-¿Que no te llamas Armando?

-¿Armando?...¿Quién es Armando?, yo me llamo Leo-nar-do-Resaltó las sílabas de su nombre.

-...¿Ah, si?...ups

-¿Que?, ¿Que pasa?

-Creo que confundí los deseos...p-por accidente...él puede saber lo que piensan las mujeres y tu...

-Yo..

-¡¿Estás en el cuerpo de una chica?!

Se cayó sentado de la impresión, mientras la pequeña criatura volaba.

-¡¿Y MI CUERPO?!

Oh, oh.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí termina, no sé que tal quedó el capítulo, pero me encantaría que esto pasara en la serie Xd, por si acaso alguien no se dio cuenta Leo está en el cuerpo de una chica :'D y sufrirá okno .-. bueno ¿Que les pareció?, si tienen alguna duda avísenme y les responderé ;) me despido, si les gusta trataré de actualizarlo pronto. Como todos sabemos casi siempre o siempre hay un villano despreciable (? y esto se pondrá intenso -u-<em>

_¿Como reaccionará la verdadera chica en el cuerpo de Leo? Eso se sabrá más adelante eue junto con nuestra otra protagonista que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. _

_Más o menos para Navidad haré un one-shot de Apritello, para quiénes les guste esa pareja, en fin ^^ sabremos más cosas en el próximo capítulo. __Muchas gracias por haber leído OwO_

**_~Tory._**


	2. Vida Diferente

_¡Hello *w*! __Yo he regresado (? uwu, después de una dura semana de clases, llegué para actualizar :'D muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, le dieron a Follow y Favoritos :'3 respondo. A algunas personas que conozco en la vida real o por otro medio ya les he contestado :'D así que ahí va ^^_

**Monalisa Cullen:** _Si ewe estará de locos uwu igualmente un abrazote, te cuidas ^^ se te quiere._

**bruneli12:** _Eso le pasa por querer entenderlas Xd es tan anti-coral (? *Bob Esponja Xd* igualmene te mando un abrazo psicológico /(*u*)/ se te quiere mucho ewe no soy buena con las palabras x'D_

**Paola LeSa:** _Muchas gracias por haber leído y el apoyo ^^ un abrazote, se te quiere *w*_

**Loveturtles:** _Eso y más se merece! :'D okno, uwu quizás sufra, quizás no ewe un abrazote, se te quiere_

**Jackeline762:** _Jaja yo nunca he soñado eso, sería raro cambiar de cuerpo con una amiga x'D es verdad no es malo ser una chica uwu en este caso aunque Leo los tenga que "enamorar" en el cuerpo femenino sigue siendo él por dentro ewe...Xd muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ un abrazo, se te quiere *w*_

**Daira-Sakamaki:** _Gracias por acosarme (? Xd todos queremos verlo sufrir ewe jaja, un abrazo, se te quiere -u-_

**Crystal Violeta:** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, un abrazote, se te quiere *u*_

**Julxanxmi11:** _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^ te lo dedico con cariño ewe~ Ema es hamor, Ema es bida (? no soy buena con las palabras uwu, un abrazote y un saludo, se te quiere :'D_

**leonus2001:** _Los insectos son hermosos 8D (? okno, pero pobre insecto, fue golpeado con un paraguas Xd, gracias por el apoyo *w* un abrazote, se te quiere :'3_

**Victoria-Howlett23:** _Un gusto conocer a Pili ^^/ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, trataré de ponerle el carácter a Vitu como lo describiste en la ficha de Oc ewe yo por eso nunca entro a clases~ soy tan mala persona :n: un abrazote a las dos uwu se les quiere mushote_

**Crazy Jazzy:** _Que gran idea me acabas de dar ¬w¬ la pobre Abril Xd, un abrazote, se te quiere *w*_

**Marie-Jane05:** _Sé lo que sientes (TnT)9 aunque sería genial ver a Leo con la "regla" uwu que sufra...Xd la tía de Sucrette trabaja en esta historia Xd por eso nunca la encontramos (? gracias por desearme suerte hermana pandicornia n.n un abrazote, se te quiere mucho :'D_

**Joy Hamato:** _Ese momento será intenso ewe la pobre chica no se espera nada Xd muchas gracias por apoyarme n.n un abrazote, se te quiere *-*_

**Anniekarai10:** _De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado *w* un abrazote, se te quiere y gracias por leer :'D_

**Xxx:** _Gracias igualmente por dar tu opinión ^^ tienes razón :'v Karai tiene complejo de asesina (? un abrazote :'3 se te quiere._

**WakaiSenshi:** _Hola ^^/ gracias por dar tu opinión, se verán muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia ewe igualmente cuídate, un abrazote, se te quiere :'D_

**andyhamato99:** _Jaja, el culpable fue Armando quién quiera que sea Xd (? Ema sabrá ewe aunque no creo que las chicas seamos difíciles de entender o.O muchas gracias por el apoyo pandicornia ^^ un abrazote y un saludo, se te quiere muchote C:_

**mikaela hamato17:** _OwO que bien que vayas a publicar tu historia pronto, aunque tendré que esperar TuT seré paciente, también el anime que vi fue "Noragami" y me encantó, creo que me lo habías recomendado ^_^ yo sigo esperando la OVA de Diabolik Lovers TnT a mi me encantan Subaru y Raito *w* busca a los hermanos Mukami, ellos son hermosos *-* amo a Yuma :33 que bien que te hayan gustado, entiendo si algunas son traumantes Xd en especial Mirai Nikki; todos le haremos bullying a Leo ewe oh, los dibujos no los hago yo, me tomó mucho encontrar esa imagen ya que casi no había castañas de ojos azules Xd Joshe es hermoso, si necesitas ayuda para algo yo estoy a tus servicios *Inserte voz de Tory mayordomo aquí* (? se te quiere muchooo!, un abrazote ^^_

**Starkiller: **_ewe Que intenso~ fue el único nomre parecido que encontré a Leonardo...Armando es un loquillo (? profesor Layton D: yo soy muy burra para los exámenes TwT *Toma notas* (? los puzzles son muy difíciles :'C al menos para mi Xd, un abrazote y un saludo, se te quiere :D_

_Bueno, si hay algo que me encanta hacer es responder, ya que algunas personas tiene ocurrencias geniales :'D por cierto se me pasó mencionar algo en el capítulo 1:_

**_La imagen de la historia no me pertenece, si alguien sabe a quién dígame para darle los créditos adecuadamente uwu._**

_Me han dicho que hay una historia en Facebook con un resumen parecido, solo que la revisé y ellos no la han empezado, así que no se preocupen, esto no es copia de nada C: bueno, les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vida Diferente.<strong>

Leo se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared después de darse cuenta de los hechos, estaba en el cuerpo de una chica, por primera vez experimentó la sensación de ser humano...aunque algo diferente.

-T-Tranquila...Tranquilo...hay una manera de revertirlo...creo-La pequeña cosa con alas trató de calmarlo

-¡¿Cual?!-Se volteó con esperanza en los ojos.

-Pues...eso habrá que decírtelo después "Porque quiero vivir" Mientras apresúrate y vístete para ir a la escuela-Desapareció en una pequeña nube de polvo, dejando a la "chica" confundida.

-"Un momento...¿Vestirme?"

Se miró de arriba a abajo, si se quitaba la camisa...se llevaría una vista que jamás volvería a ver en toda su vida, pero él no era así, él era Leonardo, el líder responsable, el ejemplo de la familia y el mayor...no era un pervertido, la cuestión era: ¿Como rayos iba a cambiarse?

Volteó hacia el techo y empezó a bajar la camisa con lentitud sin siquiera verse, hasta que soltó la camisa con nerviosismo y la cara completamente adornada por un sonrojo, al escuchar que alguien azotó la puerta.

X: ¡Ema date prisa vamos a llegar tarde!...¿Que haces?.

"Ema" se dio la vuelta topándose con una chica de cabello castaño algo largo, ojos verdes, era preciosa, con la piel un poco bronceada y una linda figura, vestía un short corto con algunas rasgaduras, una blusa de manga corta color negro con una pequeña calavera en un costado y unos botines negros.

X: ¿Por que aún no te cambias?-Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño a "Ema"

Ema: E-Eh...p-pues yo..."¿Que hago?, ¿Quién es esta?, ¿Que le digo?, ¡Aaaah!"-No se que po...nerme-Se cubrió el pecho con las manos, con solo el contacto un millón de emociones le vinieron a la cabeza, nunca había tocado algo así, pero seguía sin mirarse el cuerpo, la sola idea le apenaba.

X: Tranquila, Vitu está aquí y esta vez no podrás negarte-Habló con orgullo cruzándose de brazos y sacando algunas cosas del guardarropa.

Ema: "¿Se llama Vitu?...Es muy linda"

Vitu: ¿Que tanto miras, eh?-Sonrió-Ponte esto, te espero abajo-Le lanzó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación.

*Una pelea con la ropa después*

Por fortuna supo como ponerse correctamente la vestimenta, que consistía en una blusa blanca con algunos garabatos negros de mangas cortas, un short de mezclilla corto que dejaba algo a la imaginación y unos tenis de deporte negros.

Vitu: Al fin llegaste-Gruñó porque la había echo esperar demasiado-Creí que no aceptarías ponerte eso, eres muy femenina cuando hablamos de ropa

Ema: ¿Y...que es lo que hago normalmente?-La otra chica la miró extrañada-Me...golpee la cabeza con un...auto-Mintió

Vitu: En serio que estás muy rara hoy...¿Estás en tus días?-Le golpeó el hombro amistosa mente

Ema: "¿Días?, ¿Cuales días?, ¿De que habla?...Las mujeres son tan profundas" [Poca gente entenderá :'v]

Vitu: Olvídalo, más tarde iremos a pasear a Brownie...¿Que dices?

Ema: Eh...si, claro "¿Quiere que vayamos a pasear a un chocolate?"

En realidad no era comida, era una cachorra de pitbull, pero era algo nuevo para Leo hablar con una humana, sentía alegría y a la vez miedo, por la situación.

Al salir de la casa se topó con una gran vista. Árboles, autos, más gente caminando, niños corriendo y jugando con una pelota, personas haciendo deporte, tiendas, mercados, lo que nunca había visto, y lo mejor era que estaba soleado.

Nadie le tenía miedo...porque ahora podía pasar tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por si alguien gritaba "Monstruo" era una sensación que lo llenó de felicidad. Tan pronto como vio todo se dejó caer en un jardín, admirando las nubes.

Vitu: ¿Oye...estás drogada?

Ema: Déjame disfrutar mi vida-Se recostó de lado ignorando a mi amiga

Vitu: Vámonos loca-Soltó una risita-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela-La jaló de la mano y salieron corriendo a Roosevelt.

Ema: "Me pregunto como será la escuela, ¿Será tan grandiosa como creía Mikey?"-Sin darse cuenta llegaron, Vitu caminó tranquilamente mientras Ema observaba con mucho detalle cada rincón del instituto, hasta que chocó contra el pecho de alguien...un muchacho.

-¿Estás bien linda?-La "chica" sintió como unas manos se posaban en su cintura, volteó hacia arriba topándose con el rostro de Casey Jones, iba a contestarle hasta que esas manos iban bajando de la cintura a otra parte...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-La pobrecita Ema salió corriendo asustada y sonrojada, había sido acosada por un pervertido, entró a un aula al azar donde se encontró con una pelirroja que ordenaba sus libros en un bolso marrón.-Hola Abril-Saludó normal.

Abril: ¿Ah?, ¿Ema...cierto?, ¿Necesitas algo?

Ema: "Es cierto...puede que esta chica no conozca a Abril, bien...entonces"-Solo pasaba a saludarte-Sonrió

Abril: Es raro-Le devolvió la sonrisa-Aunque estemos en la misma clase casi nunca hablamos-Era verdad, de vez en cuando se dirigían la palabra para pasarse un borrador o una tarea-¿Tu gritaste hace un momento?

Ema: Eh, bueno yo...quizás

Abril: ¿Que te hizo gritar así?-Como si lo hubieran invocado, un chico de cabello negro se apoyó con una pose de galán en la puerta del aula.

Casey: Aquí estás-Miró a la castaña dejando de lado a la pelirroja-¿Por que corriste?, me costó mucho encontrarte

Abril: "Ahj, es por eso que Donnie me gusta más"-Pensó por un momento-"¿Donnie?"-Un intenso color rojo se extendió por sus mejillas

Ema: ¿Que quieres ahora?, déjame en paz-Salió del aula dejando solos a la pelirroja y el peli-negro.

Casey: Ella me desea, ¿Que piensas?

Abril: Solo tonterías-Se volteó a otro lugar para disimular su sonrojo.

Casey: "Las chicas son muy extrañas"

* * *

><p>Ema estaba portándose rara ese día y eso Vitu lo notaba al verla por los pasillos.<p>

Daba saltos, correteaba a algunos estudiantes, jugaba con el agua de los bebederos, y muchas cosas más...Incluso pateó un gato.

-¡Hola!-Ema asustó a un maestro que salió corriendo dejando varias hojas de papel en el suelo, sin saber que era Leo, le emocionaba poder hablar con cualquiera sin que le temieran.

Pero olvidaba el asunto más importante. Ni siquiera recordaba que pasaría con su cuerpo, el verdadero.

Vitu: O...key, ven, necesito hablar contigo-La tomó del brazo y la llevó al baño de damas-¿Que te fumaste? [Lechuga *w* okno]

Ema: ¿De que hablas?

Vitu: Me refiero a que eres tímida, no hablas con los chicos, ni con los maestros, ¿Por que ese cambio tan radical?

Ema: "Debo comportarme como la verdadera chica...creo, bien, veamos...¿Que hacen las mujeres?"-Okey, seré buena persona-Dijo con calma saliendo del lugar hacia el aula donde le darían clases.

Las horas pasaron normales. "Ema" se unió a varios clubes de deportes, ganando gran fama entre los muchachos, en unas horas había pasado de ser una chica "Tímida y Adorable" a "Alocada y Deportista"

* * *

><p>En las alcantarillas.<p>

Sintió el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal. Un mareo estaba en su mente, a la vez que tenía la vista borrosa, algo estaba raro, no sintió el suave colchón de su cama, sino uno un poco duro.

-Ah...mi..cabeza-Se levantó manoseando sensualmente la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Al encontrarlo notó que el lugar era muy diferente-"¿Donde estoy?...¿Y si me secuestraron?"

Con miedo buscó la puerta con al mirada, se colocó la mano en el pecho.

Hasta que le llegó al peor pesadilla de toda mujer: Pecho plano [Xd]

-¿Que rayos?-Lo cierto era que no tenía, el área había desaparecido por completo, se manoseó sin encontrar nada, pero lo que le heló la sangre fue ver su piel.

Manos verdes, vendadas y con tres dedos, todo "normal".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Soltó un grito femenino, aunque claramente tenía voz de hombre.

Raph: ¿Leo que te pasa?-Preguntó entrando al cuarto viendo a su hermano manosearse frente a un espejo-Yo...te dejo para que hagas...eso

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mikey: ¿Por que gritas tanto?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Donnie: ¿Podrías callarte?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Se desmayó, sus hermanos preocupados lo recostaron el el sofá de la sala esperando a que despertara, pero no daba señales de vida, además siempre era el primero en levantarse, y ese día todos despertaron temprano menos él.

¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el salón de clase.<p>

"Ema" estaba durmiendo por las aburridas palabras del maestro hasta que alguien que tocaba la puerta hizo que saliera de su sueño.

-Muy bien chicos, a partir de ahora estará con nosotros una nueva compañera, por favor preséntate-Le indicó a una chica uniformada que entrara.

Abril casi se cae de la silla por el susto, mientas Ema tenía una mirada...rara sobre la chica.

-Me llamo Karai, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-Miró a Abril con una sonrisa.

-Bien Karai, puedes sentarte a lado de Ema, al fondo, al terminar puedes pedirle a alguno de tus compañeros que te muestre la escuela.

-Claro...profesor.

La peli-negra pasó a sentarse en el lugar indicado, "Ema" sintió los nervios a tope mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Que hacía Karai en la escuela?, ¿Acaso planeaba algo contra las tortugas y Abril?

Más problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí queda :33 ya saben si tienen alguna duda u opinión les responderé ^^ muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, un abrazote y un saludo :'D si tienen alguna duda pregunten con confianza ^^ y para quiénes me preguntaron: Actualizaré cada Sábado más o menos ewe. *Huye*<em>

**_~Tory._**


	3. ¿El Clan del Pie?

_¡Hello! *Llega rodan__do* (? bueno, como yo tengo una mente muy sucia algunos me han llamado pervertida Xd pero la verdad si, amo cuando pasan cosas así ewe pero pasando de eso, no podré responder ya que lo haré a la carrera :C pero en el próximo les respondo a todos con gusto ^^ me retrasé un día :'v a mi me encanta ser puntual, pero la razón es un poco...graciosa y dolorosa, dejo ami hermano para que se los explique Xd_

_Ricardo: Esta...mujer, iba en su bicicleta y yo en la mía, muy felices, hasta que ¡Pum! Tory se estrelló con un Taxi xD fue tan.._

_Ellos no necesitan los detalles u.u el señor me dijo que le pagara la pintura, no es mi culpa no saber usar el freno._

_Dejando mi accidente con la bicicleta ¡Pronto se acerca el encuentro ewe! -u- y todo se pondrá intenso ewe preparen sus palomitas *Los secuestra a todos y los mete en el cine* (? trataré de ponerle algo de comedia, ya que no soy muy buena con el romance :/ sin más, ¡El capítulo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: ¿El Clan del Pie?<strong>

Mientras "Ema" estaba sentada en la silla con la mirada baja y un intenso sonrojo, Karai estaba analizando cada movimiento de Abril.

Le habían pedido a la peli-negra que vigilara a Abril por el tiempo que fuese necesario, quizá así podría saber algunos de sus secretos, o descubrir donde se encontraba la guarida puesto que la chica siempre que salía de la escuela visitaba a sus amigos mutantes.

-Bueno jóvenes, hemos terminado por hoy, por favor alguien enséñele la escuela a la señorita Karai, los veré mañana.-Habló el maestro

Abril se fue corriendo con Casey hacía su club a todo lo que daban sus piernas para que la Kunoichi no los pudiera encontrar, el salón se quedó casi vacío, salvo por una personita que estaba dentro; Ema.

-¿Eres muy callada cierto?-Se posó frente a la chica, que bajó la mirada sin decir nada-No muerdo, de echo creo que me agradas-Le sonrió

-"¿Que hago?"-Eh...Me llamo... [Dile que te llamas Pancha D:]

-¿Eres Ema?, he oído mucho tu nombre por los pasillos, ya sabes...los rumores-Era cierto que en unas cuantas horas ella atraía la atención de varios muchachos al unirse a clubes de deporte, y ayudarlos, pero no lo notaba.

-Oh, si, soy yo..¿No conoces la escuela?-De la nada se desvanecieron los nervios-Yo podría mostrártela-Sonrió-"Pero primero que alguien me la muestre a mí...¿Por que rayos dije eso?"

-Si, quizá en un rato-Continuó Karai.-Voy al club de cocina [Nos envenenará a todos :'v] necesito aprender varias cosas, ¿En que club estás?-No era un chiste, a la chica de verdad le agradaba Ema

-Estoy en el de Deportes, ¿Nos vemos luego?-"Pero algo no está bien...¿Que hace aquí?, tendré que vigilarla, podría hacerle algo a Abril"-De momento sintió cierta desconfianza.

-Si, cuando termine te buscaré, así tendré tiempo para visitar la escuela-Y así ambas chicas se fueron en la dirección contraria.

* * *

><p>Mikey: ¡Viejo despierta!<p>

El menor le había lanzado casi 10 globos de agua a Leo pero el chico no despertaba, estaba en una especie de trance.

Raph: Déjenlo, ya se le pasará-Los 3 mutantes estaban a punto de darse la vuelta cuando "Leonardo" reaccionó.

Leo: Ah..mi cabeza

Mikey: ¡Leo!-Gritó con felicidad mientras abrazaba a su hermano, una muy mala idea.

Leo: ¡Ah!, ¡No me toqueees!-Salió corriendo con el rostro coloreado por un rojo intenso, sin saber el rumbo solo corría por los túneles oscuros, sin llegar a ningún lado. Llegó a un túnel sin salida, con unas rejas impidiendo el paso, intentó moverlas pero nada, mientras sus hermanos llegaron detrás de él.-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!...¡¿Que me hicieron?!-Se volvió a voltear dando patadas a la reja.

Raph: ¡¿Que te pasa Bobonardo?!-Rodeó por detrás a Leo, a la altura del pecho, al sentir esto, su rostro estaba tan rojo como la bandana del rudo

Leo: ¡AAAAH!...¡DEJA DE MANOSEARME PERVERTIDO!-Raph lo soltó sin comprender, el líder se estaba portando de una manera muy rara, como si no fuera él.

Donnie: ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Te golpeaste?

Mikey: Tranquilo hermano, Mikey está aquí-Le acarició la cabeza como si fuera su madre, Leo lo miró extrañado, aunque esa había sido una acción muy tierna.

Leo: N...No me toques-Se dejó caer sentado recargándose en las rejas, con susto-¿Quiénes son ustedes?...¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Donnie: Debió afectarte la pelea con Karai, ven, te ayudaremos, quizá tengas amnesia..-Ayudó a su hermano mayor a levantarse, "él" no comprendía nada, pero le parecieron buenas personas.

Al llegar a la guarida se toparon con Splinter, que al parecer los esperaba...Oh no, era día de entrenamiento.

Sensei les indicó que iniciaran, siendo la primera pelea entre Mikey y Leo.

Mikey sabía perfectamente que su hermano iba a ganarle, pero no esta vez, le dio una patada en el abdomen al mayor que lo derribó y con eso se concluyó la pelea entre ellos, Splinter observó a su hijo con detenimiento, notando como...sus ojos eran diferentes, de un tono color dorado.

Le dio un largo discurso sobre prepararse y no distraerse en una pelea, para después irse a meditar, algo estaba mal con Leo.

Splinter: Ven conmigo Leonardo-Su hijo obedeció yendo lentamente hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ema: ¡Ha!-Pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, anotando en la portería del equipo contrario, Fútbol, se le daba bien el deporte. Karai se quedó desde las tribunas observando detalladamente los movimientos de la chica, tenía gran habilidad usando tanto piernas como brazos, casi pudo jurar que era experta en artes marciales.<p>

Vitu por otra parte no veía eso como algo normal.

Ema: ¿Ah?-Escuchó la campana, indicando que todos los estudiantes eran libres hasta el dia siguiente-"Un momento...¿Donde está mi casa?"-¿Vitu?...¿Karai?-Se acercó a ellas

Vitu: Creo que te golpeaste-Cruzó los brazos.

Karai: Oye, ¿Nos vamos juntas?, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte-Vitu la miró con algo de enojo-Si es que a ella no le molesta-Señal´a la castaña.

Vitu: Claro que no...que estupidez-Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Karai y "Ema" se fueron caminando, sacando temas de conversación en todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a un lugar familiar...la iglesia abandonada. En otras palabras estaban fuera de la Sede del Clan del Pie

Karai: Dime algo...¿Has practicado Artes Marciales?-Se giró a verla

Ema: N-No-

Karai: ¿Estás segura?...algo me dice que tu puedes serme útil-Chasqueó los dedos, al instante se vio rodeada de varios ninjas.-No se quién seas, pero estoy segura de que "los" conoces, dime, ¿Quién te enseñó esos movimientos?

Era cierto, en la práctica de deportes tuvo que saltar una reja, lo cual le resultó fácil, dio varias volteretas, sabía perfectamente dominar el balón, y cuando lo pateó casi pudo jurar que eran las mismas técnicas de Leo.

Ema: ¡¿Que haces?!...¡Suéltenme!-Los Robo-Pies la tomaron de los brazos llevándola dentro del lugar.

Karai: No te hagas tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, debes saber donde se ocultan, servirás para atraerlos

Ema: ¡¿De que hablas?!

Karai: Ya lo verás-Fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron en su mente, después debido a un golpe "Ema" perdió la conciencia.-Perfecto..

En un edificio en Nueva York se pudo ver a una muchacha inconsciente en la azotea, de cabello castaño esparcido por el suelo, con una mano en el pecho y la otra flexionada sobre sí, siendo rodeada por soldados del Pie, esperando que ciertos mutantes hicieran su aparición.

* * *

><p><em>Pueden matarme, lo hice algo corto pero estuve escribiendo un poco más acerca de mis otras dos historias, de las cuales ya tengo el resumen :w:<em>

**Love Rules **

_Abril obtiene una lista que le da diferentes tareas, gracias a esta lista ella vive grandes momentos con Casey y Donatello, ¿A quién elegirá? no solo ellos son los únicos afectados, pues aún hay muchas cosas que les esperan tanto a los Hamato como sus amigos. LxK DxAxC RxOc MxOc [Géneros principales: Romance, Comedia]_

_"¿Abrazar a un chico?"-Pensó contemplando la oración, cuando un nombre vino a su mente-Donnie..._

**In the Dark**

_Tory es una chica soñadora que siempre está en su mundo, Nala una muchacha con un carácter algo fuerte, una extraña combinación para la amistad, las vidas de ambas cambian por completo al descubrir a las tortugas, nuevas emociones y misterios, sobre todo los problemas cuando un desconocido llega a Nueva York, dándose cuenta de que no todo en la vida es color de rosa. LxK DxA MxOc [Géneros principales: Comedia, Crimen, Misterio, Romance]_

_Son 2 proyectos que comenzaré pronto, los Oc's pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños:_ **Mikaela hamato17, LuisaTatis-Weasley, lovemikey23** _les agradezco mucho. _

_Ya tengo los capítulos, pero las fechas aún no Xd, gracias por haber leído, un abrazote a todos, se les quiere mucho :33 *Huye gaymente*_

_**~Tory.**_


	4. Encuentro

_¡Hello! :D *Aparece de las sombras* perdónenme por tardar de nuevo, creo que de ahora en adelante responderé los reviews por PM ya que luego se hacen más largos los capítulos, lo estuve pensando ya hace bastante tiempo solo que no sabía :v entonces solo responderé los anónimos._

**Starkiller:** _Todos en la vida tenemos problemas~ *Inserte voz del Maestro Splinter aquí* jaja Layton y sus puzzle como digas, mataré Yetis *Se pone gorra de cazador* Un momento...¿Donde hay Yetis? D: un saludo y un abrazote ^^ se te quiere :3_

**Xxx:** _Oshe zy, y se pondrá intenso ewe muchas gracias por tu review, un saludos y abrazos, se te quiere :'D_

**Mikaela hamato17:** _Holo~ por cierto, ¿Has entrado a tu cuenta? a los cuadritos de la izquierda hay uno que dice "Private Messaging" por donde se envían los mensajes, si aparece un "(1)" entre paréntesis es un mensaje mío, si es que lo ves responde, así podremos hablar :3 yo si tenía experiencia con la bicicleta, pero como nunca salgo de mi casa a la hora de manejarla todo iba bien, pero era el freno el que estaba descompuesto D: aun así gracias por preocuparte :'D y si ewe usé protección _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _*Cara pervertida Xd* solo tengo algunos raspones_

_Ricardo: Esta mujer esta loca...te apoyo, siempre me han dado ganas de amarrarla a un poste..._

__Cállate :C *Le tira un ladrillo*_ te mandamos abrazos y saludos *w*_

**haruka saki:**_ Te comprendo, los exámenes son difíciles TnT aunque yo igual siempre repruebo :'v prometo no volver a subirme a una bicicleta sin aprender u.u mucha suerte espero hayas salido bien en los exámenes ^^ un saludo y un abrazo._

_Bueno, esas han sido las respuestas, ahora...¡El capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Encuentro.<strong>

"Ema" siguió inconsciente en el techo de ese edificio, vigilada bajo Robo-Pies y Karai, esperando que aparecieran los mutantes, puesto que en el edificio del frente se podían escuchar sus voces.

Karai: Perfecto...un momento...¿Donde está Leo?-Divisó el edificio con solo 3 sombras, faltaba el líder, que era precisamente con quién le gustaba pasar más tiempo, y a quién posiblemente le tenía un poco de confianza.

Con agilidad la chica de cabello negro aterizó frente a los 3 mutantes, sacando su espada.

Karai: Dime flacucho...¿Donde esta tu hermano?

Donnie: ¿Y eso a ti por que te importa?-Le apuntó a la chica con su Bó.

Raph: ¿No trajiste tus juguetes?, entonces acabaremos contigo-Sonrió formando puños, estaba demasiado confiado.

Mikey: ¡BOOYAKASHA!-Ella saltó de vuelta al edificio, donde se formó una sonrisa algo malvada en sus labios, siendo rodeada por sus robots-Eh...Chicos...creo que deberíamos irnos.-Los 3 intentaban pelear, Donnie transformó su arma en una Najinata tratando de acabar con los soldados, que en realidad eran bastantes.

Donnie: ¡Son demasiados!

Raph: Pero podemos con ellos

Karai se sentó en la parte trasera de un anuncio observando, mientras "Ema" que en realidad era Leo, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se levantó, al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sus hermanos solo atinó intentar atacar a Karai, lo consiguió bastante bien, quitándole la pequeña katana y dejando a la peli-negra adolorida.

Dio un gran salto partiendo a la mitad varios robots, ayudando a los mutantes, que se extrañaron por la acción de aquella muchacha desconocida que no se había asustado para nada. Una vez que pudieron acabar con los robots trataban de recuperar la respiración.

Karai sacó un pequeño cuchillo, con el que le apuntó a Ema, sin embargo la chica fue salvada por uno de los Sais de Raph, que sacó volando el cuchillo.

Ema: Ya basta, esto se acabó Karai-Le apuntó con la Katana, Raph, Donnie y Mikey se sorprendieron, casi juraban que esa chica hablaba como Leo.

Raph: Vámonos-Rodeó la cintura de la castaña pegándola a su cuerpo para después lanzar una bomba de humo, con la que todos desparecieron, Karai no tuvo otra opción más que volver a la sede del Pie, le esperaba algo malo por haber perdido la pelea...y su katana.

* * *

><p>Ema: Ahj-Raph la soltó en el suelo de otro edificio sin cuidado, cayendo ella de espaldas-"Estos golpes en la espalda duelen bastante, es mejor tener caparazón"-Se levantó con pesadez.<p>

Raph: Habla-Le apuntó con el Sai

Mikey: Oigan, ella nos ayudó, y ni siquiera se asustó de nosotros-Se colocó frente a Ema protegiéndola del rudo

Donnie: Bien, supongo que no queda más opción, ¿Podrías responder algunas preguntas?-La chica asintió

Mikey: Por cierto, yo soy Mikey-Se volteó hacia ella.

Por un pequeño descuido, Mikey tropezó cayendo sobre ella, con sus rostros muy cerca, el de naranja obtuvo como resultado un enorme rubor coloreando todo su rostro al sentir el pecho de la chica contra el suyo.

Ema estaba debajo de él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin embargo ella no estaba sonrojada.

Raph: Pfff ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Se burló por la expresión de bobo de su hermano menor

Donnie: Eh...Mikey creo que la estás..

El de naranja salió de su trance, parándose de inmediato y haciendo una pose ninja como si se fuera a defender.

Ema: "¿Que le pasa?, ¿Por que se pone así?"-Pensó mirando a Mikey-Ahj...-Sintió un horrible dolor en el brazo, subió la manga de su blusa encontrándose con un espantoso moretón y arañazos, seguramente el Clan del Pie hizo algo cuando estuvo inconsciente.

Mikey: E-Eso se ve mal, ¿Donnie puedes curarla?

Donnie: Pero Splinter dijo que..

Mikey: Nos ayudó, hay que devolverle el favor

Raph: Si Sensei se molesta te echaremos toda la culpa

Mikey: No importa mientras ella esté bien-Le dedicó una sonrisa, ella solo lo miró extrañada.

Ema: ¡¿Que rayos haces?!, ¡No!, ¡Bájame!-Raph la había cargado sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas-¡Soy tu líder y...!-Se cubrió la boca-"Si les menciono esto seguro se burlarán...aún así no puedo pedir ayuda, creerían que estoy loco"

Raph: ¿De que estás hablando?

Ema: De nada, solo sigue caminando-Empezaba a reflexionar en su mente cosas como: ¿Que pasaría con la persona que estuviera en su cuerpo?, ¿Donde estaba?, ¿Como reaccionaría Splinter?...

Levantó la mirada notando los ojos de Mikey clavados en ella, el menor se dio cuenta y desvió sus ojos azulados hacia otro lado con un leve rubor.

Raph: Bien, ya casi llegamos, si gritas espero que alguien te secuestre-Bromeó

Ema: Espera...creo que mejor regresaré a..mi casa-¿Y si la persona que estuviera en su cuerpo hacía alguna estupidez?

Raph: Muy tarde linda-Sin cuidado la sentó en el sofá de piedra

Ema: ¡Au!...-Ahora todo era más doloroso

Splinter: ¡Raphael!-El rudo volteó hacia atrás topándose con la mirada de su Sensei-¡¿Quién es esta chica y por que la trajeron aquí?!

Donnie: Verá Sensei, ella..

Mikey: Nos ayudó Sensei, está lastimada, así que me preguntaba..

"Ema" se levantó del sofá con las piernas adoloridas, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, observando la figura que salía de las sombras, otra tortuga, esta vez con la bandana de color azul y ojos color miel.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"Ema": No puede ser...-Dijo la chica, perdiendo la conciencia al mismo tiempo que la tortuga.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí queda, no sé si quedó corto, pero tenía otras cosas, como por ejemplo no crean que estoy de floja, estoy escribiendo capítulos para las otras 2 historias que tengo pensado hacer y así no retrasarme a la hora de subirlos :D ahora, tiempo de anuncios.<em>

_Ricardo: Ejem, ejem *Voz de macho* Las nuevas historias ya tiene fecha :D yo la ayudé xD _

_Eres un hombre raro ¬_¬_

_Ricardo: Bien. _**Love Rules:** _1 de Febrero de 2015 _**In the Dark:** _8 de Noviembre_

_Me tardaré un poco en subirlos, pero no quiero tener un montón de historias, lo que si está decidido es que de esta les traeré un capítulo por semana :33 como me gustan las cosas originales habrán muchas sorpresas, pero bueno, dejando eso de tema...¡Ya se conocieron! :O ewe nadie se imagina lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo...o tal vez si, bueno, un abrazo a todos, se les quiere mucho._

**_~Tory._**


	5. Coincidencia

_¡Hello! :D :D :D_

_Vengo hoy motivada, como el tiempo que estaré escribiendo en esta página es poco, tengo que aprovecharlo para mandarles abrazos y saludos a todos ustedes -3- y escribir C: además de que una amiga que conocía aquí ya tiene cuenta huehuehue (? saluda hermano C:_

_Ricardo: Ya llegó por quién lloraban...chequetos_

_¡Que te calles! D: *Lo golpea con un bate*_

**Starkiller:** _Yahoo (? Xd Mikey no sabe que es su hermano huehuehue (? ¡Lo sé!, ¡Abril besó a Donnie! *Se desmaya desmayadamente* como usted diga señor Yeti :D *Le lanza monedas* un saludo y un abrazote ^^ se te quiere._

_Bueno, quería agradecerles a todos/as por sus reviews que ahora los respondo por mensaje, incluido mi hermano que no deja porque le da pena Xd, ya sabes que te quiero :3_

_¡Camas y Daballeros! (? ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban...o no, bueno, los dejo leer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Coincidencia.<strong>

Todos se extrañaron al ver que ambos, la tortuga y la chica de cabello castaño se desmayaron. Donnie optó por una opción segura, para evitar pequeños conflictos, Raph y Mikey debían ayudarlos a llevar a los inconscientes a una de las habitaciones de la alcantarilla.

Mikey: Pido a la chica-La tomó en brazos y se levantó con rapidez, bajo la mirada de enojo de Raphael, quién apretó los puños.

Raph: ¡Tu la vas a matar!-Trató de alcanzar a su hermano, la verdad que él quería llevar a "Ema" pero por su orgullo solo estaría insultándola.

Mikey: Trae a Leo, yo me ocuparé de ella-Le sacó la lengua burlón, yendo hacia una habitación desocupada, recostó de lado con mucho cuidado a la chica, como si fuera algo muy frágil, seguido le apartó el cabello de la cara, mirándola por un momento-"Ojalá pudieras quedarte con nosotros"-Y salió para no levantar sospechas.

Raph con una expresión de tortura en su rostro levantó a su pesado hermano, y lo recostó en una colchoneta en el suelo, al lado de la cama donde estaba la muchacha.

El de rojo se acercó a la muchacha, clavando sus ojos en ella.

_"¡Soy tu líder y...!_

Raph: "Esta chica actúa como Leo"-La miró serio-"Más vale no sea una espía del Clan del Pie, porque aunque sea una chica, no tendré piedad por ella"

Se encaminó a la puerta, hasta que al parecer la muchacha se había movido.

-Debo..entrenar...-Balbuceó ella aún adormilada, volteándose boca arriba, el chico solo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un leve tono rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas, pues le había parecido casi tierna por un momento, pero no era eso lo que veían sus ojos.

La blusa de la chica se había desabotonado un poco, el rubor se extendió por toda su cara, y caminó hacia ella.

Raph: "Odio las cosas estúpidas que tengo que hacer por esa chica"-Iba a abrochar los botones cuando una idea [Estúpida :v] se cruzó por su mente-"Siempre quise saber...como...era"-Y le fue desabrochando los botones con cuidado de no despertarla

-¡Raph vuelve aquí!

Se escuchó el grito de Mikey y pasos, su hermano menor se aproximaba a la habitación, soltó la blusa que estaba casi desabotonada por completo y corrió, cerrando el cuarto de un portazo, mirando a Mikey nervioso, salió corriendo a distraerse por algún lado.

* * *

><p>El de rojo corrió por los túneles, pisando el agua sucia del drenaje, sumido en sus pensamientos.<p>

-"¿Por que hice eso?"

Siguió preguntándose, el no era un pervertido...ok, no tanto, gracias a Dios, Mikey lo detuvo a tiempo.

Salió de la alcantarilla, subiendo por los techos, sentándose en el borde de un edificio, recordando la vista que había tenido y luego sacudiendo su cabeza queriendo espantar esos pensamientos.

-¡No!

Fue un grito femenino lo que hizo que casi se cayera del borde, se asomó a un callejón en el cuelo se encontraba una chica con cabello castaño, la piel un tanto bronceada y ojos verdes, dos tipos la sujetaban de los brazos, no se veían precisamente buenas personas.

X: ¡Que me sueltes!-Gritó ella, dándole un codazo en la barbilla a uno, se quejó de dolor, y al otro lo dejó inconsciente con un solo golpe en el estómago.-Eso tiene por meterse conmigo...idiotas-Susurró por lo bajo, caminando lentamente para salir del callejón.

En un paso se tambaleó sosteniéndose de la pared de ladrillo, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa, se apartó el flequillo del rostro, su frente estaba ardiendo, soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras con el brazo apoyado en la pared fue deslizándose por esta, hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

Se subió una de las mangas, había marcas de golpes en ella, y del agarre de aquellos tipos, además se tocó con suavidad, su mano se llenó de un líquido carmesí, sangre.

Los sujetos que la atacaron tenían el emblema del Clan del Pie, pero por supuesto ella no estaba enterada de su existencia.

X: ¿Que diablos me inyectaron?-Susurró, su voz se volvía débil y su garganta seca, al levantarse la manga, Raph vio la marca de una aguja, que al parecer le clavaron a la fuerza en el hombro, pero no era eso lo único.

Mutágeno.

Así es, alrededor de esa pequeña marca se hallaba un poco de líquido brillante, que ardía como si te estuvieran quemando vivo, pero...¿Por que no hizo efecto en ella?, Raph prestó atención a cada uno de sus movimientos, ya que la oji-verde se puso de pie.

X: Ahj, mi...cabeza-Caminó, mientras parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía, sin darse cuenta, un auto con un conductor adormilado pasaba por la carretera.

Volteó cuando las luces lastimaron su vista, su conciencia volvió, abriendo los ojos como platos, esperando el impacto que ya estaba bastante cerca.

-¡Cuidado!-Alguien la empujó del camino, esa persona debió sufrir un enorme impacto en la espalda, pues había caído en el callejón del frente, la muchacha estaba sobre él.

-No necesito...ayuda-Su sorpresa aumentó cuando sintió el aire en el rostro, y de pronto se encontró sobre un edificio.-Agh.-El tipo la dejó con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que estaba.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Ella volteó, alguien le habló desde una sombra.

-Si...ah, yo...gracias-Le costó decir esas palabras, normalmente no las usaba, pero hizo una excepción, no había sido su mejor día.

Primero su mejor amiga se iba con una desconocida: Karai y luego unos tipos ninjas y raros la perseguían, la razón era que supuesta mente podría llevarlos a Abril O'neil, pero apenas hablaba con ella, en pocas palabras, se trataba de Vitu.

-Soy Raphael.

-"¿Y que?, ¿Quieres un aplauso?"-Victory, pero puedes llamarme Vitu-Respondió sin muchos ánimos, recostándose en el suelo.-¡AH!-Gritó todo lo que su voz pudo dar, cuando vio una tortuga gigante con una bandana roja frente a ella, retrocedió apoyándose en sus brazos asustada.-¡T-Tu!. ¡No te...me..acer..ques!

Muy tarde, la tenía en sus brazos, inconsciente, si Splinter se enteraba de que iba a haber otra chica en la guarida, seguro le daría un infarto, no quería dejarla en la azotea con todo el frío y esas heridas.

* * *

><p>"Ema" que en realidad era Leo, se levantó, la chica sintió frío, se miró la blusa, notando que estaba abierta, volteó hacia un lado, topándose con un par de ojos amielados pertenecientes a una tortuga, que miraba sorprendida.<p>

"Leo": "M-Mi..cuerpo"-Pensó la tortuga, la cual era una chica, observó con atención, mientras en su cara había susto-¡Tu eres yo!-Señaló a la humana con uno de sus 3 dedos, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

"Ema": Señorita...ay que raro se escuchó eso. Por favor, mantén la calma, no he echo nada-Hacía señas con las manos intentando calmar a la chica.

"Leo": ¡Ah!-Señaló la blusa, viendo que estaba desabotonada-¡¿Que diablos has estado haciendo pervertido?!-La tomó del cuello de la camisa, agitándola con fuerza gracias a ese cuerpo mutante-¡No sé quién seas pero te cortaré en mil pedazos con esta cosa!

Y así, Leo se le lanzó encima a la "muchacha" en el piso, mientras intentaba ahorcarla o algo parecido.

"Leo": ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo, secuestrador!

"Ema": ¡Cálmate!-La tortuga le arrancó la blusa de un tirón, dejándola solo con la pieza superior de ropa interior, la humana corrió, ya que al parecer la chica que estaba en su cuerpo de tortuga estaba furiosa y no se calmaría.-¡Escuche, señorita, no se quién hizo esto, peri si por favor se calmara!...¡Ah!

Delante de ambos apareció esa cosa con alas, sus miradas fueron cambiando por unas psicópatas, queriendo matar al insecto.

-¿Y como la están pasando?

"Leo": ¡Cosa, por favor quiero mi cuerpo, con este caparazón no puedo moverme en paz!

"Ema": ¡Deja de gritar con mi voz!...¡Será mejor que hables insecto!, ¿Como cambiamos?-Tomó su katana, después de todo aunque no tuviera su cuerpo reconocería perfectamente su habitación.

-Hehehe, hay una manera de arreglar eso..."Santos pandicornios, por favor no me maten"-Para volver a tu cuerpo de..hombre-tortuga deberás ganar el corazón de tus hermanos, si es que ellos te quieren de vuelta, quizá lo demuestren con acciones-Quizo explicarse, tenía la voz nerviosa.

"Leo": ¿Estás diciendo que va a usar mi cuerpo...para ganar...su corazón?-Dijo la verdadera Ema, con voz temblorosa-¿Eso significa que...?

-Si, Chao-Desapareció el insecto en una nube de polvo.

Maldito insecto.

"Leo": ¡¿Vas a enamorarlos con mi cuerpo?!, ¡No te atrevas pervertido!-Pero fue muy tarde, "Ema" estaba en el suelo, desmayada por la impresión.-¡Despierta!-La tortuga empezó a sacudirle los hombros a la chica.

Mikey: ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!-Entró feliz, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Leo tomando a la chica inconsciente de los hombros...con la blusa desabotonada.

"Leo": Esto...no es lo que parece-Rió nervioso soltando la camisa de la chica.

Mikey se sonrojó intensamente al contemplar a la muchacha tan indefensa y en ese estado, sacudió su cabeza para que esas ideas se fueran de su mente y luego miró a Leonardo, que estaba tembloroso y arrodillado en el suelo con una posición un tanto...¿Femenina?

Mikey: Oye...pervertido-Bajó la mirada, casi se podía jurar que su rostro se oscureció-¿Que pensabas hacerle?

* * *

><p><em>Aquí queda, fue un poco corto pero trato de hacerlo interesante para que no se aburran, muy pronto vendrá una historia de la cual haré un remake, pero ahora como humanos y la que se estrena hoy ...que es Sábado y yo no me acordaba, la historia que tengo será algo triste, pero parecida a esta, con comedia y romance :'v lo bueno es que pronto saldré de vacaciones y eso me da más tiempo para actualizar y leer ^^ bueno, espero les haya gustado, un abrazo y un saludo a todos :D<em>

**_~Tory._**


	6. No hay efecto

_¡Hello! :D_

_Lamento la tardanza, ¿Ya han visto los nuevos capítulos en inglés? *w* me encantan todos :'v aunque hay veces que no entiendo lo que dicen uwu mi inglés no es tan bueno (I don't like your arbolitow :w: (?)_

_En fin, ya traje en nuevo capítulo, he editado mi perfil, cosa que nunca hago, para dar fechas de las historias y esas cosas :x para que se sepan las fechas y no hacer largos anuncios en la historia -w-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: No hay efecto.<strong>

Mikey miraba con el rostro ensombrecido a su hermano "Leo" que sostenía a la chica inconsciente con la blusa desabotonada, una escena muy comprometedora.

"Leo": N-No soy un pervertido-Su rostro adquirió un tono rosado.

Mikey: Quita tus manos de ahí-Se fue acercando lentamente hacia ambos.

"Leo": Esto tiene una explicación, ¡Toda la culpa la tiene el insecto que volaba, si, eso, e-el esta en mi cuerpo y...!

Mikey: Leo...deberías dormir-Sonrió, pero daba escalofríos-Te ayudaré

"Leo": ¡Aaaaaah!

Fuera del lugar.

Raphael tenía en brazos a Vitu, la chica estaba inconsciente, la recostó en su cama, y cerró la puerta, seguido escuchó gritos provenientes del cuerto de su hermano mayor, no le dio tanta importancia hasta que escuchaba como algunos objetos se rompían, además de varios ruidos de golpes.

Raph: ¡¿Que pasa aquí?!

Mikey estaba ahorcando a Leo.

"Leo": Ayudame...esta loco-Dijo con un hilo de voz, pues el menor aún no apartaba las manos de su cuello.

Mikey: Nuestro hermano es un pervertido-Se levantó soltando por fin al líder, que tosió, y seguido miró a Raphael, el de rojo se sonrojó al recordar lo que casi hacía, pues todo había sido su culpa, pero fue Leo el que resultó perjudicado.

Raph: Mikey, hermano, vayamos a...no sé-Tomó del brazo al oji-azul y ceró la puerta del cuarto de Leo.

"Leo": Ahj, no me importa que sea mi cuerpo, me compararon con un pervertido...¡Y ni siquiera soy hombre, ¡Despierta!-Le soltó una bofetada a su cuerpo, con la que reaccionó "Ema"

"Ema": ¡Nos invaden los unicornios!-

"Leo": Olvídate de los unicornios, ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!-La tomó dle cuello de la camisa-Dijo que tienes que ganarte su aprecio con mi cuerpo para ver si de verdad te quieren tus hermanos...¿Como pasó esta tontería?

"Ema": Me confundieron con un tal Armando [_De echo se llama Armando José de Jesús Jiménez...si, es mexicano :'v_]

"Leo": ¿Que haremos?

"Ema": Señorita, mantén la calma, tal vez podamos hacer otra cosa.

"Leo": Tu no te has bañado desde que estás en mi cuerpo...¿Verdad?

"Ema": ¿P-Por que preguntas eso?

"Leo": Por curiosidad...-Se sonrojó levemente.

La verdad era que "Leo" no quería que el verdadero Leonardo que estaba en su cuerpo se bañara, significaría estar completamente sin ropa...eso nunca, prefería matarlo antes de que lo intentara.

"Ema": Escucha, hasta que esto se arregle por favor...actúa como yo, te explicaré la situación.

"Leo": Te escucho.

"Ema": Bien, eres el líder, el mayor, tienes que protegerlos de todo, también corregirlos si algo esta mal, meditar con Splinter...usas como arma dos katanas, lo demás te lo explicaré después, ¿Entiendes?, debes ser responsable para que crean que eres yo. Vendrás con nosotros a la siguiente misión.

"Leo": Te olvidas de algo genio...¡Yo no soy ninja!, además estas en mi cuerpo, ¿Crees que van a dejarte ir?

"Ema": Quizá, tendré que protegerte, no hay que hacer estupideces mientras estemos así...

* * *

><p>-¿Brownie?...¡Brownie!-Vitu se levantó de prisa, enredándose en las cobijas buscando a su cachorra, pero cayó al suelo, en un intento fallido, se arrastró, pero estaba totalmente oscuro.<p>

Chocó con algo que parecía ser la puerta.

-¡Agh!, ¡¿Quién conejos puso esta puerta aquí?!-La abrió, dejando iluminar la habitación, era un lugar extraño.-Maldita sea-Se tocó el brazo, la herida seguía emitiendo ese pequeño brillo de mutágeno.-Tengo que salir de aquí

Buscó con la mirada algúna ventana o algo por donde pudiera escapar, pero ese misterioso lugar parecía un laberinto sin salida.

Se ocultó al ver otra tortuga de bandana azul con una chica.

-¿Ema?-Susurró Vitu, viendo detrás del muro, retrocedió algunos pasos-¿Que rayos pasa?...¿Donde estoy?-Chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

Mikey: ¿Eh?

Vitu: ...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!-Salió corriendo, sin importar que alguien la viera, divisó la estación subterránea del metro, por ahí podría salir.-¡No te quedes parada como idiota!, ¡CORRE!-Tomó a "Ema" del brazo, para que pudieran irse juntas, sin embargo esta se quedó parada oponiendo resistencia-¡¿Que haces?!

Raph: Ya cálmate salvaje-Apareció tomando a Vitu por los hombros, la chica forcejeó.

Vitu: ¡Sueltame!

Raph: Como digas-Apartó sus manos, ocasionando que la muchacha cayera al suelo sentada.

Vitu: ¡A-Atrás!-Fingió ser valiente formando una cruz con sus dedos-¡Tengo un celular y no dudaré en usarlo!

Donnie: Raphael...¿Quién es ella?

Raph: Es una vaga, la encontré tirada en el camino

Vitu: ¡¿VAGA?!, ¡Ema!-Volteó a ver a su amiga-¡Explícame que pasa!

"Ema": Ah, yo...

Splinter: ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!...¿Que hace ella y quién es?, les he dicho que esta prohibido traer humanos aquí-Preguntó con una voz algo enojada, mirando a Vitu, ella empezó a temblar un poco, pero luego se calmó, no iba a pedir ayuda o gritar.

Vitu: Pero..-Se colocó una mano en el brazo, el cual empezó a dolerle-¿Usted es humano, no es así?

Splinter: ¿Quién eres tu?

Vitu: Eh...le juro por los dragones que yo ya me iba-Sonrió, dando pasos ladeados hacia la salida-¡Nos vemos!-Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sin dar tiempo a que los demás hicieran algo.

Splinter: ¡No dejen que hable!, ¡Vayan tras ella!

Y los demás salieron corriendo a perseguirla.

* * *

><p>Vitu subió a un edificio, como era oscuro no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su casa, recuperó el aliento volviéndose a tomar el brazo, le ardía demasiado, luego sonrió victoriosamente y se dio vuelta.<p>

Vitu: Los perdí, ¿¡Q-Qué rayos!?-Había varios ninjas rodeándola, solo atinó a retroceder, hasta que llegó al borde del edificio.

Karai: ¿Sorprendida?-Apareció frente a ella, sacando su katana.

Vitu: Karai...

Raph: Al fin, algo de acción para la noche-Dijo el rudo, ocasionando que Vitu volteara, estaban en la azotea a espaldas de ella, la chica de ojos verdes se vio en el centro de una pelea

Karai: Vaya Leo, no eres un cobarde después de todo.

"Leo": ¿Y quién es esta?-Le susurró a "Ema"

"Ema": Es Karai, una...enemiga-No estaba seguro de decirle que era su hermana, podría divulgarlo.-¿Por que me esta mirando con cara de asesina?-Susurró a la tortuga

"Leo": Creo que piensa que de verdad eres una chica, si estás tan cerca de mi cualquiera piensa mal tonto

Raph: Oye linda-Tomó a "Ema" del brazo y la apartó de su hermano, para después tirarla al suelo, ella cayó sentada-Quédate mientras ves a los verdaderos hombres pelear-Tronó sus nudillos y sonriendo sacó sus sais

"Leo": "¿Linda?, pero que idiota es este tipo"-Pensaba la verdadera Ema-"Al menos el tonto que esta en mi cuerpo no tendrá que hacer esto tan difícil"

La inocentemente de "Ema" no comprendió lo que dijo Raphael, la humana se mantuvo sentada, mientras el rudo saltó hacia el otro edificio, era un lugar de bastante altura, más de 10 pisos seguramente.

Cuando Raph quería mostrar sus habilidades de pelea...por una extraña razón, "Ema" cayó de pie, en perfecto equilibrio al lado de rudo, con las katanas de Leo, mientras el líder observaba todo sin moverse, creyeron que estaría lastimado o algo.

Vitu: ¡Ah!...¡Idiotas!-El suelo se tambaleó y la chica se quedó a la orilla, su tobillo le falló por un momento, y cayó del borde sosteniéndose de éste. Karai por un momento sintió algo de culpa, aunque no había echo nada, pero los mutantes ya tenían suficientes problemas, dio una orden de retirada y escapó saltando por los edificios seguida por sus robots.-¡Ema si no estas muy ocupada...Ayuda!

La "chica" corrió para ayudar a su amiga, pensó que le levantaría con facilidad pero para su sorpresa fue también arrastrada a su desgracia, no tenía la misma fuerza que antes.

"Ema": ¡..!-Ella y Vitu iban a caer juntas, pero fue sostenida de la cintura por Raph, que intentaba subirlas con ayuda de los demás.-¡Súbeme Raph!

Raph: Pero...

"Ema": ¡Solo súbenos!-Por fin entre todos las pusieron de nuevo en la azotea, "Ema" estaba encima de Raph, que la sostenía aún de la cintura y Vitu estaba al lado de ellos algo aturdida.-Oye...suéltame

Raph: ¡Ah!-Se sonrojó levemente mientras empujaba a la chica al suelo y el se apartaba como si fuese algo venenoso, tuvo una extraña sensación.

Vitu: Ahj-Se volvió a levantar la larga manga de la blusa, y abrió los ojos de golpe-..¿Que..?

El tono verde brillante se esparcía por su piel, sin embargo, no parecía tener efecto, todos la contemplaron asombrados.

No era normal.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, quizá fue un poco aburrido, pero estará más intenso el próximo 7w7 ya verán (? será un intento de Mikey por hacer algunas cosas ewe ewe<em>

_Por cierto, no había podido actualizar porque también estaba escribiendo mi tercera historia "In the Dark" :'v y estuve hablando con una amiga de aquí que conocí hace poco,_ **Neko-O'neil **_*w* y se ha animado a escribir una historia llamada "My Mutant Baby" que les recomiendo, ella es muy creativa -w- _

_¡Saludos y abrazotes para todos!_

**_~Tory._**


	7. Primera Misión

_Tory: ¡Hello de nuevo! :'3 Me tardé mucho...soy tan malota :'v bueno, en esta ocasión no podré responder los reviews, pero gracias a todos :'3 *Shora eufóricamente*_

_Ricardo: Cáshate burra, pasemos a la historia :'v *Le tira un ladrillo* (?_

_Tory: Bueno, él nos estará acompañando casi todos los capítulos, [Alguien secuéstrelo] ahora si...el capítulo :'D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Primera Misión.<strong>

El brazo de Vitu irradiaba esa luz, ella tenía colocada su mano en la zona de la herida puesto que era un dolor punzante, se sentía como si tuvieras agua hirviendo en el brazo, quemaba.

"Leo": O-Oye...Vitu-Habló en realidad Ema, pero estando en el cuerpo de Leo la miraron extrañados, la de ojos verdes ni siquiera había dicho su nombre.

Raph: Leo...estás actuando muy extraño-El rudo se acercó a la muchacha que contenía las lágrimas ante la quemazón en su piel.

"Ema": Donnie..¿Que le pasa?-Leo habló con firmeza, manteniendo la seriedad mientras todos se acercaban a ella.-¿Donnie?-El de morado solo se quedó en silencio, al parecer pensaba en algo.

Mikey: ¡Tranquila chica, te ayudaremos!-Mikey tomó de los hombros a Vitu, que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, pero seguía sin romper su orgullo, no estaba dispuesta a pedir ayuda.

Donnie: Hay que llevarla al laboratorio.

La morena se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados, siguiendo a los mutantes y con lentitud, "Ema" iba detrás de todos, juraría que había visto una sombra, los demás estaban alejados, "ella" se quedó mirando hacia todos lados, hubo un silencio que daba algo de escalofríos.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Apretó los puños.

-...Te tengo-Ella se giró abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Rahzar-Retrocedió un poco hasta que sintió como chocaba con otra persona-...¿Cara de pez?

-Es un logro que hayamos echo lo que Karai no pudo-Habló el pez parlante mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la humana

-Llevémosla con el maestro Destructor-El enorme y huesudo perro la tomó de la boca cubriéndola con su mano y haciéndole un corte en la mejilla en el proceso.

Desaparecieron los 3 en medio de una bomba de humo. No pudo defenderse, no podía manejar del todo bien ese cuerpo, era bastante difícil.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Que vas a hacerme?!-Vitu tiraba patadas al aire por la aguja que sostenía Donnie, contenía un líquido entre rojo y naranja.<p>

Retro-mutágeno.

-Solo te ayudo, no voy a lastimarte.

-¡Me vas a clavar eso!-Gritó la chica señalando el objeto con terror.

-Es como el piquete de una araña o un mosquito, cálmate.

-¡¿ARAÑAS?!-La verdad era que quizá a esas cosas era a lo único que les temía.

-No quise decir eso...solo que, eh, no te dolerá, quédate quieta

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó ella aun con el miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo

-Si, no sentirás nada

La muchacha levantó la manga de la blusa, dejando expuesto el brazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando vio la aguja a centímetros de su piel.

-...Me he arrepentido. ¡Spiderman, Super man, Chucky...AYUDA!

-¡No corras!

Oh, bueno, no le salió del todo bien ese plan, la chica había desaparecido tan rápido como cuando un drogadicto ve drogas...

-¿Ya terminaste?-Raphael habló sentado de manera cómoda en el sofá, leyendo uno de sus cómics, sin prestarle atención a Donnie, que corría por todos lados como gallina buscando a la muchacha.

-Salió corriendo, hay que encontrarla.

-¿Y crees que eso va a ser fácil?

-¡Vitu, ven tengo un premio para ti!

-...No es un perro-Dijo Raph rodando los ojos

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Sintió los ojos pesados, pero los abrió con rapidez, al sentir el suelo frío, silencio total y notar que estaba en una espécie de Iglesia.<p>

-¿Que?..

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez-Sonó una voz masculina desde arriba, "Ema" levantó la cabeza, llevándose la peor imagen y la última persona que quisiera ver en toda su vida.

-Destructor..-Susurró, mirando con odio a la figura con armadura metálica sentada en ese trono.

-¿Donde...están las tortugas?

-...-Solo apretó los dientes

-Si no estás dispuesta, tengo otros métodos para hacerte hablar.

Se levantó, resonando sus pasos por todo el lugar y la tomó del cuello de su blusa, levantándola en el aire, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

-Maldito...-La chica puso sus manos en la que sostenía la camisa, estaba ahorcándola.

-Habla, niña.-Con su mano libre sacó las cuchillas de su armadura, apuntándole al cuello.

-Suél...tame-Al contrario apretó más el agarre.

"Ema" solo intentaba liberarse, pataleaba con sus piernas era un dolor peor siendo humano que siendo tortuga, puesto que la piel resistía más, y el caparazón le daba protección pero ahora...

Con una insignificante blusa blanca abotonada y una falda no podría ganarle a nadie, hubiera rogado que por lo menos fuera un cuerpo masculino, ni siquiera le alcanzaba la fuerza.

Se sintió débil.

Ahora cumplió el pedido de la muchacha.

La soltó.

Mejor dicho, la arrojó al suelo, llevándose un fuerte golpe en el cuello, y de paso moretones en los codos y rodillas.

Eso no la detuvo, o mejor dicho no lo detuvo.

Tenía la ventaja de haber entrenado ninjutsu desde hacía ya varios años, se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Donde está Karai?-Destructor no le respondió, solo se lanzó a atacarla.

Casi logró cortarle un brazo con las cuchillas, por suerte esquivó rápidamente dando una voltereta.

Ella corrió hacia el tipo dando un golpe con el codo a la espalda de éste, que casi cae de rodillas, pero le devolvió el ataque aún más fuerte en el rostro, eso la dejó inconsciente.

-Maestro.-Rahzar entró por la puerta del lugar y se arrodilló frente a Saki-¿Que hago con ella?

-Enciérrala, quizá nos pueda ser útil una vez las tortugas se den cuenta de que no está y en el caso contrario...elimínala de inmediato.

-Como ordene, maestro.

La tomó de un brazo y se la llevó arrastrando dentro de otro lugar, en el cuela había varios calabozos, sin previo aviso la encerró en uno, bajo llave, y salió del lugar.

Karai estaba vigilando por dentro y se acercó a las rejas oxidadas. La miró con algo de enojo, ya que según ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Leo, eso no le agradaba.

...

Un tiempo después abrió los ojos, azules oscuro, muy familiares.

-¿Leo?...

"Ema" se sorprendió bastante por lo que dijo Karai.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de la situación?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, lo sé, casi nada de drama u_u perdonen que sea corto, peor me obligaron a ir a clases extras en la semana y también los sábados por la mañana, pero seguiré escribiendo C:<em>

_¿Acaso Karai sabe algo?, ¿Encontrarán a Vitu?, ¿Abril se perdió?, ¿Tory actualizará el próximo Sábado?_

**_~Tory._**


End file.
